Bring Back Kirk
When Captain Kirk was killed in , fans from around the world started the Bring Back Kirk campaign. The campaign's goal was simple: to see Captain Kirk returned to the living, and to see the character have a happy ending. This short film is not so much an endorsement on a particular plot point, but an effort to show the possibilities of Kirk's return. This nine-minute trailer, released in 2004, features new CGI footage showing ships from the various Trek shows together on screen. Summary After the , Spock is on the Enterprise-E when he hears the voice of his late friend James T. Kirk calling out to him. From this, Spock realizes that Kirk is alive, despite being laid to rest on Veridian III. Deciding to embark on a rescue mission to , Spock is wished good luck by Admiral Kathryn Janeway while being escorted by Tuvok via shuttlecraft to the refitted Enterprise-A, presented by Jean-Luc Picard. Joined by his shipmate Montgomery Scott, Spock also informs the retired Leonard McCoy of his intentions. Deposited into the Nexus, Spock finds Kirk just as Picard did, residing at a recreation of his old home. After reuniting with and retrieving Kirk, Spock reports that Kirk has decided to return to Starfleet. Taking command of the relaunched Enterprise and joined by shipmates Spock and Scotty, Kirk sees that the Emergency Medical Holographic program's form is changed from the Lewis Zimmerman model to the familiar Dr. Leonard McCoy. Elsewhere, however, forces with ill intent towards the United Federation of Planets are at work as the mysterious Humanoid Figure from the future tells his subordinate, the Suliban known as Silik, that they must stop the humans and the Vulcans. To that end, the fleet of the strike at the core world of Earth where, despite the intervention of officers such as Tuvok, they destroy several Starfleet vessels and even Earth Spacedock itself. The planet Vulcan is also attacked where the onslaught is witnessed by Spock, who learns from the Starfleet database that the attacking s are associated with the classified Temporal Cold War. He is fascinated to learn that the legendary 22nd century captain Jonathan Archer was associated with this multi-era conflict. Making use of a second Guardian of Forever, Captain Kirk steps through the gateway onto the bridge of the Enterprise NX-01, where he summons his predecessor to join him in the 24th century where his expertise in the Temporal Cold War will be needed. Through use of a time portal generated by the Enterprise-A, Kirk and Archer are beamed over to join the fight in the future. Stopping at Deep Space 9, Kirk and Spock also convince Benjamin Sisko to return from the Celestial Temple and assist them. As Starfleet has amassed their forces, Captain Kirk leads the combined fleet from the Enterprise-A to face that of the enemy who are based in uncharted space. Among those joining him are Picard's Enterprise-E, Sisko's USS Defiant, the USS Titan commanded by Captain William T. Riker, and the USS Voyager now commanded by Captain Chakotay, where Captain Archer reveals how to unmask the Suliban fleet. During the fight, a cell ship causes extensive damage to the Enterprise-A when it crashes into the primary hull. Kirk, however, pulls through and leads the fleet in destroying Silik and his base, ending the threat. :Some journeys... were never meant to end. There are always... possibilities. Cast :From Star Trek: The Original Series * as James T. Kirk * as Spock * as Leonard McCoy, Emergency Medical Holographic program * as Montgomery Scott :From Star Trek: The Next Generation * as Jean-Luc Picard * as William T. Riker :From Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * as Benjamin Sisko :From Star Trek: Voyager * as Kathryn Janeway * as Chakotay * as Tuvok * as EMH Mark I :From Star Trek: Enterprise * as Jonathan Archer * as T'Pol * as Malcolm Reed * as "Future Guy" * as Silik External link *http://www.bringbackkirk.com/